Good Kisser
by bb.james
Summary: Mercedes has been stood up by a friend and she decides to stay at the bar she is at and enjoy her night. There she meets a handsome stranger.


Good kisser by

 _Mercedes, Roman and Dean don't belong to me. They respectively belong to Ryan Murphy and the WWE. But this story is all mines. I listened to a lot of steamy songs while writing this, mainly Luke James's self-titled album. I love him and he might be just the perfect man for me, besides Reigns and Ambrose of course. Just in case, it doesn't work between me and them. :)_

 _This will mainly be written in Mercedes' point of view._

Mercedes' POV

We meet at a club. It is packed, people all over the place grinding on each other. Temperature rising.

He's been watching me for quite some time. I can feel his gaze on me, him undressing me with his eyes. The heat is making me sweat so heavily, I can't help but use the drinks card in my hand to fan myself. I go to the ladies room to freshen up and when I come back, I decide to change locations and move farther from the bar where he is chatting up one of his friends, a tall auburn man with cute dimples when he smiles, wearing a grey leatherjacket, a black wife beater and simple black jeans. He is clearly dressed down for the place but he is still one of the most gorgeous men in this place. And then there is him: mesmerizing eyes, beautiful mane and built like a Roman God. He reminds me of Neptune, God of the Sea, with his black and luscious hair flowing down his muscular back. Like his friend with the cute dimples, he is dressed down for the place, wearing a simple grey t-shirt that hugs his muscular build, complimenting his beautiful eyes, and black slacks.

I see his friend pointing at me while smirking. So rude, did nobody teach that boy a thing or two? He slowly turns around, obviously trying to act nonchalantly, trouble written all over his face. His intentions become clear to me when he rakes his gaze up and down my body. He just turned the heat up and I know that before the end of the night, I will be putty in his hands. I don't even want to play the cat and mouse game with him. This time, the game is over even before it begins. Normally, I am the kind of woman that lives for the thrill of the chase, but not tonight. I am not ashamed to admit to myself and anyone who cares that I want this man's hands all over me and maybe a little something extra. I want him to consume me. I am his to have however he pleases. I start blushing when his gaze intensifies. I feel like a stalked prey and damn I love it. Never have I been undressed like this, so open- and unashamedly.

I see him turning to his friend and whispering something that clearly makes the other man laugh. He then completely turns and starts walking towards me. God, I just want to bolt but something keeps me glued to the spot. With every step, his smirk widens and I just melt. In what feels like hours, he stands in front of me.

 _-Hi, I'm Roman._

I know I am supposed to respond. The words form in my mind but it takes some time before I croak a barely audible:

 _-Hi, I'm Mercedes._

 _-Mercedes, beautiful name for a beautiful lady._

I can't help but start giggling.

 _-I'm up to a good start. One for Roman, zero for Mercy. At least, my corniness amuses you._

Mercy, hmm, haven't been called that in a long time.

 _-You know what they say in French about a woman laughing to a man's jokes._

 _-And_ _what_ _is that?_

 _-Femme qui rit, à demie dans ton lit._

I can't believe I just said that. God, that is just awful.

 _-Wow, you speak French._

 _-Yeah, a little._

Well, he doesn't need to know that I lived in Paris for a few years. That is a discussion for another time. If there is another time. Something tells me that this may be a onetime thing. So I plan on indulging myself tonight.

 _-So, what does it mean?_

 _-Literally, that a laughing woman, is already half in your_ _bed._ _Meaning that a man who manages to make a woman laugh, has already practically seduced her_ , I say blushing.

 _-Half of my work is done here then_ , he says winking.

And I just feel embarrassed.

 _-So, Mercedes what is a beautiful woman like you doing in a bar on her own? Waiting on somebody?_

 _-Yes, actually, no. I was waiting on a friend but she texted a little while ago to tell me she couldn't make it. Since I was already here, I decided to stay and enjoy the music and the scene._

 _-Can I buy you a drink?_

 _-No, thanks. Really sweet of you. But I already had a couple, so for now, I am staying put._

 _-Would you care to dance then?_ , he tells me with a wink and what I believe is just his signature smirk.

 _-I'd love to._

He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

Just as we stand facing each other in the middle of the dance floor, Baby boy by Beyoncé comes on.

I love, no, I adore this song. Roman is in for a treat. Not to sound conceited but I have had a lot of practice in my bedroom, dancing to the song with my best friend Kurt.

 _Baby boy you stay on my mind_

 _Fulfill my fantasies_

 _I think about you all the time_

 _I see you in my dreams_

I turn so that my back is to his front. He most definitely won the first round but I am about to knock him the f***out. I press my body into his and he wraps his arms around my waist. It starts pretty innocent. Just me and him swaying from side to side but then I decide to switch it up. I back it up, arch my back until I can feel him flush against me and start moving very lightly just to start with.

 _Picture us dancing real close_

 _In a dark dark corner of a basement party_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _It's like everyone left but you and me_

By the middle of the song, I can really feel "him" getting alive. Needless to say, I have upped my game and let's just say that nothing on this man is short of godly. Everytime I move my hips against him, he rolls his hips too. Hmm, Daddy has some moves.

I drop low and come back up leaning more into him.

 _-God, Mercedes you are killing me here. You keep this up and I can't guarantee I will be a perfect gentleman,_ he whispers to me.

This actually makes me blush and I just pop and lock my hips against him intensifying the friction between our two bodies as the song nears the end.

I turn towards him so that we can face each other. What I see in his eyes is no surprise. They actually mirror mine. Pure unadulterated lust.

- _Let's get out of here_ , I whisper.

All I can think of is Luke James' song "Strawberry Vapors".

 _Laid up on this cloud with you_

 _Never been this high before_

 _What is this you got me on?_

 _Whatever it is, I want more_

I feel his hand slipping into mine and him dragging me somewhere. I just follow him, unable to do anything else. After what feels like an eternity scurrying through the sea of people, he makes a turn and presses me against the wall. His right hand on my hip, fingers digging into the skin beneath my dress, his left one digging into my waist. Then his right hand moves up and he caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch. I don't know what is happening but there is a connection, something invisible between me and this complete stranger, as though we have known each other for years, for a lifetime. His touch is so familiar. He touches me the way I always want to be touched. This is silly. I am in a club. You don't make these types of connections in a club, music blasting so loudly and people dancing, drinking, laughing, grinding, kissing, yelling…

It is as if the only thing I hear is my heartbeat. He brushes his lips against mine once, twice, then his tongue licks my upper lip and all I can do is shift my gaze between these beautiful lips and these magnificent grey eyes of his. He pulls his head back, his hands still on my cheek and hip.

I lick my lips. He tastes like Bailey's: sweet, strong and something uniquely his. How do I know that? Bailey's is my favorite drink. Bailey's on the rocks: fresh, soft, sweet, milky and strong. I already like how he tastes.

He closes the distance between us, his lips brushing against mine again. Then I feel his tongue again on my lips, I gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Gentle, strong and sweet. He explores my mouth as if he knows it and is just reacquainting himself with it. This tastes and feels incredible.

Both his hands take mine and place them on both sides of my head first and then both of our intertwined hands roam my body.

I can't believe I am in a club letting a stranger touch me like this. But God, it feels so amazing, his tongue battling with mine, him tracing my tongue piercing with his tongue. He has got me so high, I'm afraid of crashing. I just close my eyes and let myself be overwhelmed by him, his hands, his tongue, his smell. I am on cloud nine. No one exists but him and me.

The lack of air makes us break away from each other. A whimper escapes my lips. We could kiss for hours. It is like I found my perfect match. He is the perfect amount of everything: perfect amount of skin, of touch, of tongue. No need for words.

To be honest, there is one single thing I want now. More of him, this man between my legs. I laugh at my promiscuous attitude. This is so out of character for me. I am not that kind of woman. Well, I used not to be. I have changed, both outside and inside. I am a new woman and I plan on enjoying life fully. And it starts with Roman Reigns.

 _The End, maybe_

4


End file.
